


Eropa

by rasyalleva



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Historical RPF
Genre: Europe, Gen, Poetry, War, eropa kebanyakan perang (999+), karena eropa kebanyakan perang, perang di eropa kebanyakan, saya stres
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13446375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rasyalleva/pseuds/rasyalleva
Summary: Kami Eropa; tanah kami surga dari semua neraka.[#MariBerpuisi]





	Eropa

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini

Saudara, saudara apa yang kemudian Perang Saudara

Darah terbilas air terbilas darah terbilas air merah

Putuskan benangnya, di Bannockburn kau merdeka!

 

Gallipoli berdarah

Kalah tinggal ulang

Bikin lagi perang

Bantai semua, ganti medannya!

 

Berakhir terbakar di Rouen atau ke Leningrad untuk mati beku?

Perang itu si baik melawan si baik yang kautentang

Menang, menang banyak, menangmenangmenang dan kalah, jatuh, runtuh

Teruskan saja, bernapas kau di Waterloo yang bertahan sejak Agincourt

 

Barangkali kami Eropa itu dikutuk

Tanah kami ternoda darah atau tanah kamilah darah?

Tapi tanah kami juga air mata

Apa pula beda darah dengan air mata?

 

Langit memihak kita dan langit mencari cinta

Apakah bisa melakukan keduanya, dia?

Dari fasisme kita memetakan ketakutan

Ada polanya, ada, sejelas babak ketiga Lancastrian

 

Perang Seratus Tahun di Anjou lalu Perang Mawar di Bosworth

Antara prajurit di Santo Domingo dan awak kapal di Ponta Delgada

Menang di Alcantara! Gemilang lagi di Azores!

Siapa yang membicarakannya sekarang, ha?

Hanya kamu. Kamu, dan langit dan tanah yang penuh darah itu

 

Ada Perang Tujuh Tahun di Skandinavia

Ada Perang Tujuh Tahun di tengah Eropa

Lihat, lihat, kebanyakan perang dan kita kehabisan nama

Berapa jumlah babak Perang Salib, kau kata?

Lihat, lihat, lebih banyak darah daripada jari dan kosa kata

 

Kami Eropa hidup untuk perang, mati untuk perang

Kami Eropa benci hidup, kami Eropa benci mati

Tapi kami tidak benci perang, karena kamilah perang!

 

Tanah kami surga, tanah kami neraka

Kami Eropa sungguh surga dari semua neraka

Darah memperkenalkan diri pada kita dan dengan darah kita menghajar dunia

Dunia kita, Eropa kita,

kau minta darah dan kami beri air mata merah

**Author's Note:**

> Berdasarkan catatan sejarah, Eropa diestimasikan sudah melalui lebih dari 500 pertempuran.  
> Pertempuran-pertempuran itulah yang membentuk Eropa menjadi Eropa yang sekarang.
> 
>  
> 
> ........ saya nggak bisa nyantumin semua perang di eropa _(:"3 /iyalah sya


End file.
